


Let Me Know I'm Human

by DeadlyMidnightshade



Series: Treat Me Like I'm Human [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Hanji is a dork, I wrote this when i was like 16, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyMidnightshade/pseuds/DeadlyMidnightshade
Summary: I wrote this as a squeal to my other work years ago and forgot to post it here. Enjoy!"Eren and Levi have been in a secret, but steady, relationship for months now. The peace is interrupted though by Eren's kidnapping and the amount of people that were lost trying to get him back. Eren wakes up, in pain, to find himself in a cottage."





	Let Me Know I'm Human

 

Eren whimpered. His whole body hurt like fucking hell! He turn to see a glass of water beside him, the teen smiled. ‘Mikasa,’ he thought. Teal eyes then drifted back to the ceiling, this room was new, probably a makeshift infirmary in a cottage. Eren shrugged and sat up, in a span of only minutes, he felt a lot better than when he woke. The teen stretched his back and rolled his shoulders, steam coming off some parts of his skin.

A thought made his eyes widen and heart sink, ‘Levi!’ The teen flipped open the covers and stumbled out of bed. He was scared, he remembered seeing the man before he blacked out but-

The door to his room opened after a soft knock.

“Hanji!” Eren cried and latched onto the woman. “Is Levi okay? Did he make it? I need to know!” sobs were choked down with each question.

Hanji laughed full heartedly. “Levi? Of course’s he’s fine, he got his leg a little messed up, but nothing he couldn’t handle.” She wiped away tears from the disheveled boy’s face, “Calm down, Eren, he’s alright. You can see him tonight, okay?” She tapped the shifter’s nose.

The teen nodded, sniffling a bit. He wiped his eyes and smiled. “I just, I didn’t see him and I-”

“Eren,” Hanji interrupted, “He’s fine.” She helped the boy back to bed before asking him a tsunami of questions about what he had heard when he was kidnapped.

Eren tried to answer what he knew, but he couldn’t help thinking about his lover.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi groaned and laid back against the bed. Being injured, sucked. Being useless, sucked. But being away from the one thing that made him happy, that was fucking hell. The corporal shrugged, he could have gotten it worse, like Erwin. Levi shuddered, missing an arm? He’d probably just off himself at that point.

Lucky for him, he just screwed up his leg a bit, and it would heal in a month or two. That didn’t mean he was happy, at all, he was pissed at the stupid limb. Levi looked at it then back up at the ceiling. He was thinking if getting up would be worth it. The corporal shot up out of bed, wincing, but was able to stand. He stretched and nearly fell back from the dizziness that washed over him.

“I need a fucking drink,” Levi mumbled. He looked at himself and groaned, “and a shower.” He decided the first option was the easiest. Levi was able to walk without issue, stairs on the other hand, they could go to hell! He got to the upper floor, with a lot of determination and gripping the railing. “Fuck my life,” he whispered and continued to push on. He found it was easier to move if he kept doing it. With as stubborn as he was, Levi decided to take a lap around the house. He wondered where everyone went off to but didn’t bother to look. On his third trip upstairs though, he was greeted by a banshee.

“Levi!”

Said man rolled his eyes. “Leave me alone,” he commanded and continued to move on.

Hanji easily caught up with him. “What are you doing?! You should be resting in bed not, whatever the hell you’re doing right now!” She tried to move him back down the stairs but the shorter refused.

“No!” Levi said wrenching his arm away. “I’m not going to just lay down all day. I’m bored out of my damn mind and you know I hate doing nothing. Besides, if I keep using it, it’ll heal faster.”

Hanji sighed, “Well, if you’re that determined, I might as well tell you you’re going the wrong way.”

Levi raised an eyebrow at the comment, “How?”

Hanji smiled widely. She pointed down the corridor, “Eren’s room is that way,” she even tossed her head for emphasis.

Levi knew that face. “Did he tell you?” the shorter asked, eyes narrowing. That brat better not have.

Hanji shook her head, “Nope, I figured it out all on my own. I noticed that you’d always be in the basement longer than usually, sometimes not even coming back until dawn. Anyway, no one’s in the house besides you two so have fun!” She gave him a playful wink and nearly skipped down the hall. “His room is the last one on the left, you can’t miss it!” she called back and disappeared down the steps and out the door.

Levi grit his teeth, wanting to kill the woman and thank her at the same time. He couldn’t help but smile though as he walked down the hall.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren was a mess, a complete mess. His fears were getting to him. What if Levi couldn’t walk? What if they had to amputate it? What if they already did?! Eren could feel his throat closing and him hyperventilating.

A soothing voice rang in his ears though, _“Breathe Eren, I want you to breathe.”_

Eren closed his eyes and got lost in the words. He sucked in a needed breath. It was almost as if Levi was there, stroking his hair and whispering to him. He calmed down immediately. Eren opened his teal eyes. He knew Hanji wouldn’t lie to him, if Levi was okay, then Levi was okay.

A rapid knock made the teen fall out of his mind. “C-come in,” he said, voice still shaky for his little panic attack. A figure stepped into the room. Eren’s eyes lit up. He jumped out of bed and held the older man to him. “You’re okay, you’re okay! And you’re walking, oh my God!” Happy tears fell from his eyes as he nuzzled the shorter man.

“Jeez, did you think I died or something?” Levi asked, trying to sound annoyed but failed.

Eren shook his head, “No, Hanji said you were alright but I didn’t know if you’d be able to move so soon.” The teen moved back to examine his superior. “I’m happy you’re not dead or badly injured,” he whispered. Eren placed an innocent kiss on the man’s chapped lips. He wrapped his arms around the strong neck, his hands playing with the ebony locks.

Levi smiled into the kiss. He’d never admit that he missed the contact. He reveled in heat Eren was giving off. The corporal chuckled and deepened the kiss. Eren was so transparent in his craving to be touched. Levi growled and pulled away. He licked his lips, seeing the teen’s eyes watching the swipe of his tongue. Levi chuckled and took the other’s hand. The teen’s face was flushed and his lips were swollen from the hot kiss.  “Come on,” he urged.

Eren raised an eyebrow. “Where are we going?” he asked, breathless.

“We both need showers, brat.” The older soldier guided Eren down the hall and toward the restroom.

 Eren blushed but followed without protest, he was just happy his love was with him. They walked to the bath in silence, with Eren growing concerned about Levi’s smile.

 

 

* * *

 

Eren wasn’t surprised that Levi had dragged him into the showers, though he was surprised when he was offered to wash the elder’s hair. “Why?” he asked dumbfounded.

“’cause you’re taller, unless you want me to do it,” Levi said, his face stoic. He handed the timid teen a bottle.

Eren shook his head, “No, I’ll do it.” He grabbed some soap and began to wash the dark tresses. The shower was a good size, there was even a moveable bench in the center of the raindrops, which Levi was using. Eren giggled as he curled the black hair into different shapes.

“What are you laughing about?” Levi said, turning his face upward.

Eren blushed, “N-nothing,” he felt bad he was caught in the act. The teen continued to smile though, “I just like playing with your hair. I don’t get to do it a lot.”

Levi moved his head to face forward. “You play with my hair plenty,” he corrected.

Eren shook his, “Nah ah, I only can when…” His voice trailed off as memories flashed in his mind, very vivid and hot memories. The blush on his face darkened. He decided to keep quiet.

Levi smiled at this. He wasn’t about to let the kid get away with that, “‘Only when’ what, Eren?”

The teen shivered at the use of his name, it always sent a spark through him. “N-nothing,” he stuttered out and removed his fingers. “I think it’s clean,” Eren said, trying to change the subject.

Levi wouldn’t let him. “Oh no you don’t,” he pulled the retreating teen into his lap. “Answer me Jaeger,” he demanded, his hand trailing up Eren’s calf. Levi listened to the shaky breaths as he slipped his fingers closer to the twitching mass between the caramel thighs, scarping his nails against the smooth flesh.

The teen felt a shudder run through his body and gulped. “I- um… you’re going to get soap in your eyes, if you don’t wash it out.” He closed his legs tightly. No matter how many times the older had seen him naked, he always got embarrassed.

Levi smiled, deciding to be merciful. Playing along he said, “Alright, but I want an answer afterwards.”

Eren smiled and stood, helping Levi up and let the man tip his head back. He ran his fingers through the hair, it was so soft when wet. Eren bit his lip, seeing the way the water slid down the paler body. His eyes wandered to the large member between the strong legs. He quickly finished and stepped back.

Levi shook out his locks. He ran his fingers through his hair, admiring the teen’s cleaning job. Then he noticed Eren’s cute blush. “What?” he asked, although he could see the _growing_ problem. Levi moved closer to the other, his eyes wandering the taller body.

The teen bit his lip, “It’s…um.” He moved his hands to cover himself and laid against the cool tile behind him. Eren licked his lips, “I- um” The way Levi’s slick black hair shined and how his abs glistened from the water made his knees weak but God that fucking voice, it made him melt.

Levi smiled, he pushed the bench against the wall. The corporal sat and gestured toward the teen. “Come here,” he ordered.

Eren obeyed and straddled the elder’s lap. “Levi,” he whispered and moved his hands along the strong chest. His fingers traced the many cuts and defined muscles. Eren bit his lip and leant down to kiss the pale neck.

Levi’s grinned and he asked, “Having fun?” He got a soft moan as an answer. The man decided to let his hands wander as well. He traced the spine of Eren’s back before moving lower.

The teen gasped as his ass was grabbed. “Ah, Levi,” he rested his forehead against the man’s shoulder. “Wait,” he whimpered as callused hands kneaded and squeezed his backside. Eren moaned loudly as a smack landed on the plump flesh.

“I’m not waiting, I didn’t have you for over a week. Then you went and scared the shit out of me by being kidnapped, again, then you got hurt. No way, I’m making you feel alive, I’m going to engrave this feeling into your body, so you’ll never forget it,” Levi growled. He ran a hand up to play with the soft chest, while the other went to wrap around the teen’s length.

Eren gasped, his eyes closing as his nipples were pulled and his cock, stroked. He grabbed the wrists of the older male but didn’t push them away. “L-Levi…I, fuck!” the teen rolled his hips as the sensations made his body start to burn.

“Such naughty words,” Levi said, he leant forward to bite and suck at the teen’s neck.

“Ah!” Eren began to shudder and move his hips more erratically, trying to get closer and away. “Stop, stop, I’m gonna-” Before release could hit him, the hands pulled back. The teen whimpered and looked at his lover.

Levi traced his thumb on the pouting lips. He pressed against Eren’s mouth, and it opened without resistance. Levi watched the teen suck on his finger as he ran the digit against the teen’s tongue. “You don’t know how many dirty thoughts I’m having just from that face,” Levi said, winded. 

Eren moved his head back. He slipped off the sturdy lap and between the corporal’s thighs. “What did you have in mind?” the teen asked, seeing the hard cock standing before him.

Levi chuckled, “You cheeky bastard.” He placed a hand on Eren’s head, “You’ve got, somewhat of, a brain. Figure it out.”

The teen gulped. He licked his lips and moved his face closer to the hard flesh. Eren took it into his mouth. The pair had, had sex, a lot. Eren felt good about his abilities, a bit shy, but still good. The teen hallowed out his cheeks and bobbed his head on the girth, just like his lover had shown him.

Levi let his head fall back. The world around him was going blank. There was no fighting, or death, or pain, just him and Eren. It was the best sensation in the world. Levi let out hushed gasps as the suction increased, followed by a muffled giggle. “Damn brat,” he growled and pulled at the brown tresses.

Eren looked up at the man. He moved his hand to his own weeping cock. Eren was made to please and nothing got him off more than making his lover feel good.

Levi locked eyes with the shining teal that were staring up at him in utter adoration. “That’s enough,” he said and pushed the head away.

Eren frowned. “Did I do a bad job?” the teen whined.

Levi shook his head. “No. Now get up here,” he commanded.

Eren scrambled to his feet. He slipped back into the man’s lap. “Can you stretch me?” he asked. His hand wrapped around Levi’s and sucked at the long fingers. He slipped his tongue around each digit, making sure to suck loudly on them.

The older man chuckled at the erotic sight. “When you ask like that, how can I refuse?” He slipped his fingers out of the warm mouth and moved them to the puckered entrance.

Eren whined as his hole was teased by the appendages. “Put it in,” the teen begged, rolling his hips.

Levi hissed as he was stimulated. He pushed two fingers into the boy with abandon.

“Ah!” Eren braced himself against the wall. “More, move faster,” he begged. The fingers began to pump into him rapidly. Levi knew exactly where his weak spot was and hit it with blinding accuracy. His limbs shook as pleasure coursed through his veins.

Levi gave a devilish grin, “You’ve been touching yourself, haven’t you?” The man licked up the honey column and sucked on the skin, scraping his teeth against it.

Eren gasped and gave a moaning reply, “Yeah, e-every night after scouting, but it was nothing compared to you. It was so hard to get off without you. I’d imagine you coming into my tent in the middle of the night. Your fingers would touch and push inside me, and then you’d pull down my blanket and ram your c- AH!” He yelped as the thrusting digits paused to massage his prostate.

“You’re rambling, brat,” Levi growled and pushed another finger into the tight hole.

“Now! Give it to me now!” Eren begged, his eyes closed and mouth open in joy. He began to fuck himself on the digits, pushing against the wall.

Levi bit his lip, trying not to throw the boy on the floor and fuck him brainless. “Eren,” he warned.

The teen smiled, “Do it,” he whispered against Levi’s lips. Eren kissed the other, whimpering as the fingers were taken out of him.

Levi held the back of the tan neck and guided the teen to sit on his length.

Eren threw his head back, screaming. “Fucking God, YES!” Waves of pleasure wracked through his body as cum splatted on Levi’s abs. He gasped for air and rested his head on the man’s shoulder.

Levi’s eyes went wide in realization. “Did you just cum?” he asked in disbelief.

Eren’s blush burned brighter at the question. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled.  

Levi chuckled at the ashamed teen’s face. He pulled Eren down by the neck, “That’s too cute,” he whispered against the soft lips.

The teen groaned and shifted his hips, hissing when his prostate was hit. “I-I need to…”

“I get it, move how you like. I’m a patient man, Eren.” The corporal leant back against the shower wall and let his hand lazily rub the tan hips.

Eren’s shaky legs moved him. He gasped, rolling his hips slower. “F-fuck,” he moaned and continued to rock. Eren shivered when his prostate was accidently brushed. He looked at Levi’s face. It was flushed, but nowhere near as dark as Eren’s was. The teen smiled and kissed the man’s chapped lips. He savored the contact, relief making his heart flutter. Eren didn’t want to think about losing anyone else, especial not the man holding him. The teen felt his body dulling from the orgasm. He pulled back from the kiss to pant, “I…I think I’m r- Ah!” He didn’t get to finish his sentence before he got a harsh thrust in reply. “Levi!” he screamed in ecstasy.

“I said I was patient, but I have my limits,” the man growled. Levi began to thrust into the teen’s awaiting body. He could feel Eren tightening and relaxing around him. “God, will you ever loosen up?” he said, though he wasn’t really complaining.

Eren whimpered and gripped at the man’s shoulder. He began to meet the harsh thrusts with his hips. “I- I’m sorry,” he panted, “I trie-tried to… oh God… I just.”

“It was rhetorical, brat,” Levi growled and moved to lay a kiss on the plump lips. “Eren, you feel so fucking good,” he let out a rough moan as he bounced the taller body on him. Levi shifted his hips and watched the teen’s mouth open into a shocked ‘o’.

“Fucking, Good! Yes, yes!” Eren scream. His back arched as the spot deep inside of him was hit. It was still sensitive and made tremors course through him.

Levi stilled, a wicked idea in mind. “Turn around, brat,” he commanded.

Eren melted at the voice. He loved the demanding tone more than he’d like to admit. Eren stood on shaky legs, turning, then sat, slipping the large girth back inside him. “Oh F-fuck…Levi!” After he was settled, the harsh pace started again. Eren felt his opening being shaped by the rough fucking.

“You...hah…alright?” Levi asked. The noises the teen made were always hard to decipher. He rocked a bit slower into the boy but the nails digging into his arm told him to keep going. “Okay I get,” he huffed and grabbed the teen’s long legs, spreading them wide.

Eren gripped at the wrists holding his thighs. He rested his back on Levi’s chest and turned his head to kiss the man. He heard a soft moan, which was unusual for Levi. Eren smiled and deepened the kiss. He let the man break the contact. The elder moved to nibble at his neck. “H-harder Levi!”

Levi listened to the plea. He heard each noise the teen was making, from the soft moans to the carnal screams. Levi liked the screams more. He bit harder on the tan skin, moving his hips so he could go deeper.

Eren’s eyes rolled back. He could feel himself coming apart at the seams.

Levi chuckled. He licked the back of Eren’s neck. The teen keened loudly. Levi sucked on the spot before giving it a ruthless bite. He wrapped a hand round Eren’s neglected cock, giving it quick tugs and pumped his hips into the teens.

Eren shook his head in disbelief. Pleasure, pain, good, it all felt so fucking good! He couldn’t hold it anymore. “Ah!” the teen let out a euphoric filled scream. His cum landing on the tiled floor. His legs were shaking violently, along with the rest of his body.

Levi growled and came as well. “Eren,” his gasped into the tanned skin.

Eren felt his entire body relax. He fell against Levi, limp. “Thank you,” he panted.

Levi wrapped his arms around the slim waist, “You’re so weird brat.” He tilted the teen’s head so he could steal a kiss. “I love you,” he whispered.

Eren felt his eyes water. He smiled and nuzzled the man’s neck. “I love you too,” he replied, choking a bit.

Levi chuckled, “Don’t get sentimental on me, brat. Now get up, you’re hurting my leg.”

The pair finished washing before leaving the bathroom. The sight that greeted them was odd, to say the least. It was Hanji, on the floor, drowning in a pool of blood that was coming from her nose.

Levi clenched his fist. He was going to punch the glasses right off her face, once her woke up from her coma of course.


End file.
